


Dirty Little Secret

by Blue_Iris



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Female Alphas, Female Omegas, Friends With Benefits, I try to stick with Non-Traditional, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Female England, Other, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Iris/pseuds/Blue_Iris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, after school has gone out, Rosa Kirkland gets a text from someone she hasn't seen in months. The subsequent meeting leaves her contemplating how the world continues to screw everyone over, Omega, Alpha, and Beta alike. But at least she's not alone in her thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

* * *

Rosa is talking to Chiara when she gets the text. She doesn’t recognize the number at first because she deleted it months ago, but when she sees what the message says, she knows.

“Oi,” she says to Chiara. “I have to go in a bit.”

Chiara scoffs. “What, is that shit doctor trying to talk you into taking suppressants again?”

“Fuck no,” Rosa snorts. “I told Timo that I wasn’t interested in taking those bloody things, and I’m not changing my mind. I don’t have anything to hide, even if it pisses off the twats in school.”

“What, then?”

“...Let’s just say it’s an old friend, and leave it at that.”

Raising an eyebrow, Chiara smirks. “Oh, really? One of _those_ , si?”

Rosa scowls, though there’s a blush on her cheeks. “I’m not telling you shit, Vargas, so piss off.”

Chiara laughs and puts her hands up in a defensive pose. “Relax, Kirkland. Just asking.”

Rosa scoffs and picks up her backpack to sling around her shoulders, flipping around her mussed, dyed hair. Then, without so much as a goodbye (because that’s just how this thing between her and Chiara is), she snuffs out her cigarette and proceeds towards the nearest bus that will take her where she wants to go. After five minutes of waiting, the bus arrives with little passengers and enough room for Rosa to find a seat to lounge at during the long trip. Once she does, she sits back and thinks back to the text she got, the one she never expected to get again:

_Come over. I need you._

* * *

The first time Rosa Kirkland met Ivan was at a concert, nearly a year ago, when her hair was still dyed green (rather than the light red she has now). The band was less punk rock and more heavy metal, but she still found herself jumping amongst the mosh pit and head banging to the rough guitar riffs and screamed lyrics. At concerts like these, Rosa felt more at home than at her still new foster home at Timo and Berwald. No Alphas or Betas or fellow Omegas stared at her like she was out of place. Like she was wrong. At places like these, no one could give a shit what you were, how you dressed, who you were sleeping with, how many people you’d slept with—it was a nice change of pace from Stepford, that too small town in Connecticut.

Once the concert had reached its second hour, Rosa felt that she needed some air. She walked over to the exit and stepped out into a dirty alley, and she saw him.

He was leaning against the brick wall, smoking a cigarette and dressed in all black and silver chains. His silver hair glowed in the moonlight and, despite his age (roughly a year older than her), his purplish eyes held a story that could fill up a series of books by Terry Goodkind. Along with his rather broad and thick build, he was releasing the steady sort of scent that only an Alpha could have. He was both fascinating and intimidating, and that was enough for Rosa to approach her.

There was some introductions, some talking—Ivan was born and raised in Russia, so he has an accent that is thick and rich enough to captivate even Rosa—and then he was passing around a silver flask with vodka mixed with coke, and then there was no more talking.

Rosa truly can’t recall why she ended up kissing Ivan. It’s likely that she was just horny (concerts do that for her) and found Ivan interesting enough to fuck, or at least make out with. It’s also likely that the light mix of alcohol in her system made her feel even more so. Honestly though, it doesn’t really matter. Point is that—after pinning him to the brick wall and mingling her tongue with his—Rosa ended up on her knees, moaning around Ivan’s solid, wonderfully thick cock.

Not exactly the classiest first encounter, especially for an Omega, but it happened and Rosa doesn’t really regret it.

About a few weeks after that meeting, they fucked for the first time in a cornfield, during a rave.

Rosa isn’t a fan of raves—she hates the music, the drugs, and the pretentious idiots that often frequent them—but Ivan had texted her earlier that day, wanting to meet her there, and Rosa couldn’t say no.

They took one look inside the farmhouse and, after sharing a crooked smirk, they walked away and headed towards the cornfield.

They talked for a while—Rosa, about her new foster family, how happy her baby brother was with them, and how weird it felt having people actually care about her the way parents should; and Ivan, with his sisters (the older being a Beta and the younger being an Alpha) and everything he did to make sure his own little family was safe and financially secure, no matter how dangerous and illegal. Then, at some point, they found themselves staring at each other and just breathing—and then, they kissed again.

The kiss was hot and deep, and eventually led to many kisses, licks, and bites being spread across each other’s neck and shoulders—and then they were sliding to the ground and pulling at each other’s clothes.

Then Ivan was inside her and thrusting into her so hard, so _deep_ that Rosa nearly forgot where she was. Not even clawing at the dirt beneath her knees could give her purchase, all she could focus on was Ivan and the perfect way he fucked her until she fell apart around him, over and over.

Needless to say, there were many meetings between them after that. Most of it consisted of Rosa meeting him after school and going off to a secluded spot where they could fuck for hours with no interruptions. Sometimes, there would be talking, smoking, drinking, then some making out. Sometimes, Ivan would invite her to his house (at least, when his sisters weren’t home), take her down to his room in the basement, strip her, and then proceed to bend her over the couch, watching from behind as Rosa urgently drew her hips back to his cock.

It wasn’t the most romantic thing Rosa ever experienced, but they had a good thing going on. She was even considering calling him during one of her next heats and having him take care of her (while she was still on birth control, of course; unlike many Omegas she knows, Rosa is not eager to start a family while she’s still in high school), something she never let her previous partners do.

But then, after their thing of two months, Ivan stopped calling. He didn’t text her, didn’t even message her online. For the next nine months, Ivan was a ghost that eluded Rosa, leaving her back to where she’d been before they met—alone and bored.

And now, here she is, standing in front of his door and having no clue what’s going on.

Rosa lifts her hand, knocks on the door, and then waits.

When the door opens, Ivan is standing on the other side. His skin has grown paler, and some redness has settled over the whites in his sunken, dull eyes. When he sees her, a light flickers in his gaze and he pulls her inside.

Rosa feels a protest on her tongue as she’s pinned to the door, but she never gets to say it when Ivan shoves his insistent mouth on hers. He kisses her with a passion that’s a little too desperate, and his eyes are too closed. His fingers barely touch her, as if she’s not even real, and while she still feels that familiar rush, Rosa is overwhelmed with another feeling—worry.

As his tongue tries to pry open her mouth, Rosa pulls away and cups Ivan’s face so he’s actually looking at her.

“Ivan, what the fuck is wrong,” she asks, sounding gentler than she wanted.

“Rosa,” Ivan whispers, and looks at her with eyes full of a pain that he can’t seem to name. “Please. Just, please.”

She blinks up at him, not knowing what to say, and still not understanding what is wrong. Even so, after a moment of silence, Rosa pulls Ivan to her and kisses him.

Later, when she’s watching him as he fucks her into his mattress—his eyes clenched shut and his movements rather frantic and desperate—Rosa realizes that Ivan didn’t call her to reminisce or to fuck her for the sake of fucking her. Something has happened, something that seems to have toppled his whole world, and he only wants to forget. Rosa feels the worry again, and it scares her. Ivan is hard as stone all over, especially his heart. What could have happened to make _him_ , of all people fall apart?

Eventually, after about an hour or so of fucking, and then forty minutes of sleeping, Rosa wakes up to see a still naked Ivan sitting up and looking through her phone. He glances over at her and gives her a smile before showing her a picture—a tall dirty blonde boy grinning and winking one blue eye as he wraps his arm around a scowling and flushing Rosa and uses his other arm to lift the phone to take the picture.

_“Duo selfie!”_

_“Let go of me, Jones, I don’t want to be in this—”_

_“Ha, well that sucks for you then Rosie, cuz I just took the picture. Oh, bee-tee-dubs, this better be the picture you use to ID me.”_

  _“Like hell. I’m not even going to put you on my bloody phone.”_

_“That’s okay, I already did it for you.”_

_“W-wha—?”_

_“I know! Aren’t I the greatest?”_

_“Y-you...you...YOU FUCKING WANKER—”_

“Who is he?”

Rosa blinks. “What?”

“The boy in the picture,” he says, his smile going wide. “Who is he?”

She scowls and then snatches her phone from his hand. “Just an idiot from school.”

“You seem close.”

“We aren’t. He’s just an idiot who follows me around,” Rosa mutters, looking away.

“Oh? But he’s an Alpha, isn’t he?”

“...Yes.”

Ivan hums, and then blinks. “I didn’t know you made friends with the Alphas at your school. Didn’t they all bother you and shit?”

Rosa thinks of Alfred, the first Alpha in World Academy to actually regard her as a friend, and one of the few to smile whenever she enters a room—even while knowing that she isn’t a typical Omega. Which is a nice change of pace, considering most people in the school (both Alphas and Omegas) sneer at her and mutter insults when they think she can’t hear. She holds the phone close to her and fights back a light blush.

“What can I say?” She sends Ivan a wry smirk. “I seem to attract the idiots.”

Ivan chuckles at that, before his eyes go dim again. “Do you like him?”

“...Does it matter?”

“...Probably not.”

Rosa lays back and focuses on the cracked ceiling. Then, she closes her eyes.

“It wouldn’t matter anyway,” she says. “He likes someone else. An Omega much better than me.”

Ivan raises an eyebrow. “Submissive and domestic?”

“And virginal,” she adds with a smirk. “Don’t forget that.”

He stares ahead at nothing. “Then he really is an idiot.”

Ivan then gets out two cigarettes and passes one to Rosa, who sits up. After they light up and fill the room with the smell of nicotine and smoke, she turns to him.

“Why did you call me here?”

He doesn’t answer for a moment, still staring with blank eyes, and then: “I met someone.”

Rosa blinks and stares. Without looking at her, Ivan closes his eyes and nods.

“Nearly a year ago, I met him,” he continues. “He was the most beautiful Omega I had ever seen. Thin, delicate, a light voice—he was perfect. More than just a fuck, than a friend. I wanted to know him. And I did.”

He looks at Rosa, wearing another smile that looks empty. “I fell in love, and I just fell harder with each passing month I spent with him. I was even getting to the point of wanting children with him. Yes, yes, I know, but—I felt it would have been perfect. Me and him. A family. But then, he found out that I couldn’t...that I can’t, I can never—”

Ivan shudders and leans his head down to hide his eyes. But Rosa understands. It’s rare for someone their age to be sterile, even rarer for that person to be an Alpha—but it’s not impossible.

Not knowing what else to do, Rosa runs a soothing hand along his arm. Ivan inhales a deep breath and shakily takes a drag from his cigarette.

“He comes from a strict family,” he continues, “where continuing the family line means everything. It doesn’t matter if it’s through an Alpha or Omega or even a Beta child, just as long as that child grows up and makes a family.” Ivan pauses and gives Rosa a look. “I can’t give him children, and his family doesn’t regard adopted children as legitimate, and neither would he. So...”

Rosa nods her head. Ivan doesn’t have to explain.

After a moment of silence, she says, “Perhaps, he isn’t so perfect after all.”

“...Perhaps.” Ivan manages a hollow chuckle and closes his eyes. “Yes, perhaps.” 

 The next day, Rosa is at study hall with her class and reading the book Ivan lent to her before she left yesterday. The book itself is interesting but thick with content after content, like a stairway that never ends. She stares at a particular page—one where a story about a stripper is told through footnotes and another through an academic treatise on a house bigger on the inside—to the point where she’s nearly sick of it.

 _“It was nice talking to you_ ,” is what he said. _“We should hang out again soon.”_

She frowns on the page she’s been looking at for the past five minutes, closes the book, and then puts it in her bag. After slinging her bag on her shoulder, Rosa heads out of the library, and then, out of school. She should go to the supermarket for a bit, see if she can get Timo that fruit he’s been asking for—his heat’s coming soon, and his cravings are becoming more potent and random—and maybe some tea. Lord knows Rosa could use some tea right now.

“Hey, Rosie! Wait up.”

Rosa turns to see Alfred practically running to her, his smile friendly and his blue eyes bright. Despite the pleased thrum that goes through her, she scowls up at him when he’s walking next to her.

“What do you want, Jones? I’m busy.”

“Yeah?” Alfred raises an eyebrow and smirks. “Doing what? Practicing your punk rock frown?”

She rolls her eyes and punches his arm. “I’ll have you know that I have a lot of important things to do.”

“Yeah, I bet.” On a whim, Alfred closes his eyes and sniffs the air around her. When he catches wind of a foreign scent, he smirks. “These ‘important things’ wouldn’t have to do with that new Alpha of yours, would it?”

Rosa blushes, but keeps her scowl on. “He’s not my new Alpha.”

“Ah, so he’s an old one then—ghost from the past?”

“...You can say that.”

“Ooh, how mysterious~”

Rosa rolls her eyes but keeps on walking. By the time they are both out of the school and a few blocks away, it’s clear that Alfred isn’t ready to leave her by her lonesome. It’s a fact that both annoys and pleases her, and Rosa is never sure what to do with such conflicting emotions.

“I’m going to the supermarket,” she says. “Have to pick up something for Timo.”

“He in pre-Heat?”

Rosa nods.

Alfred hums in thought. “Maybe I should pick up something too. Mattie’s been antsy these past few days, so his might not be far behind either.”

“Trying to buy his favor?” Rosa smirks.

He grins wide, his cheeks flushed. “You bet!”

They continue walking in a comfortable silence all the way to the supermarket by Rosa’s house. Occasionally, Rosa will glance up at Alfred and observe him. It’s interesting that despite how dark his hair is, he still manages to light up in the sun with his smile and his bright eyes. Then again, he is just that sort of person—at least, that’s what Rosa wants to believe.

“Alfred?”

“Yeah?”

She bites her lip, feeling her stomach knot. “Would you still want to date Mattie if he couldn’t have children?”

Alfred scoffs. “Well, _duh_.”

Rosa looks up at him, blinking wide green eyes. “Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, I won’t say I’d be okay with it, but I don’t think children are the end-all, be-all for any couple. They’d be nice to have, sure, but I think a relationship or marriage can still thrive without a kid. Plus, we haven’t even graduated high school yet,” Alfred rolls his eyes a little. “I don’t know about the rest of the school, but kids are the last thing I want to have right now.”

“I know, right?” Rosa frowns. “I mean, I could understand if it was an accident or something, but why would anyone choose to have a kid at our age—especially since we have easy access to birth control and other contraceptives? Makes no sense to me.”

“The worst part is that society basically buys into this whole ‘marry and have children young’ thing—because, clearly, nothing else matters except breeding.”

She clenches her fists a little. “Especially for Omegas.”

“Yeah,” Alfred agrees, shaking his head. “I swear, I love being an Alpha and all, but I feel like all these dynamics are just plain backward, you know? I’ve seen so many of these ‘perfect’ marriages fall apart because of all these stupid standards, especially if one person is sterile.” He shrugs. “But what can you do?”

Rosa gives a hesitant nod.

“Why’d you ask, though?”

“...Just wanted to make sure I wasn’t the only crazy one.”

Alfred raises an eyebrow. “What...?”

Rosa punches his arm, smiling a little. “Don’t worry about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of complicated feelings about Omegaverse fics, especially those written in the Hetalia fandom. That's all I will say, for now.
> 
> There is more to this. I have another story written out, a story that's more of a "beginning" than this one. But I feel this better establishes some things, I think. I might post the other one, depending on how this is received.


End file.
